herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Grinch (2000)
The Grinch is the titular redeemed protagonist villain of the 2000 live-action film adaptation of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He is portrayed by Jim Carrey as an adult while Josh Ryan Evans (in his final theatrical role) play as an 8-year-old Grinch when he was a child. In 2018, The Grinch will be appearing in the movie remake (18 years since the Jim Carrey film), however it will be computer animated than live action. Biography His past The Grinch arrived in Whoville by mistake when he was a baby and was adopted by two elderly sisters. Although he showed some sadistic tendencies as a child, he was not the cruel, cynical person who he became. He was an outcast at school and was bullied by classmates (mainly by Augustus May Who) because of his green and hairy appearance. The only classmate to show him any compassion was Martha May Whovier, whom he had a crush on. One Christmas season when he was eight, the Grinch made a gift for Martha, but he attempted to shave his face after remembering what all the kids said, cutting himself in the process. When everyone saw The Grinch's face covered with shaving tape the next morning, they laughed at him. He lost his temper, went on a rampage and ran away to live on Mt. Crumpit. Over the years, The Grinch remained in hiding in a huge cave and became a urban legend due to brief sightings. The Present All the Whos down in Whoville enjoy celebrating Christmas with much happiness and joy except the Grinch =who resents Christmas and the Whos with great wrath and occasionally pulls dangerous and harmful practical jokes on them. As a result, no one likes or cares for him. Meanwhile, a six-year-old girl name Cindy Lou Who believes that everyone is missing the point about Christmas by being more concerned about the gifts and festivities. After having a face-to-face encounter with the Grinch at the Post office which he saves her life, Cindy Lou becomes interested in his history. The next day, she asks everyone what they know about him and soon discovers that he has a tragic past. Cindy Lou, touched by this story, decides to make the Grinch the main participant of the Whobilation, to the great displeasure of May Who (who is now the Mayor of Whoville) who reluctantly agrees after pressure from the townspeople who have been warmed by Cindy Lou's generous spirit. When Cindy Lou goes to Mount Crumpit and offers an invitation to the Grinch, he turns her down. He gradually changes his mind, however, due to the promise of an award, the presence of Martha at the celebration and the chance to upset the Mayor. Just as the Grinch is enjoying himself and is almost won over, May Who gives him an electric shaver as a present, reminding him of his awful humiliation at school. Later, May Who asks Martha to marry him, promising her a new car in return. This causes the Grinch to berate the Whos for thinking that Christmas is about gifts that they'll just dispose of later in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. He then goes on to ruin the party by burning the Christmas tree with a makeshift flamethrower (although his actions prove fruitless as the Who's have a spare tree, which the Grinch sees them erect before he leaves). When he discovers that his attack has not removed the Whos' Christmas spirit, the Grinch instead concocts a plan to steal all of their presents while they are sleeping. Creating a Santa suit and sleigh with his own dog, Max as a "deer", the Grinch flies around Whoville, stealing all of the Whos' Christmas gifts. He is almost discovered by Cindy Lou, but lies to her in order to get away. The next day, the Whos discover the Grinch's scheme and May Who denounces Cindy Lou as the root of this catastrophic disaster. However, her father, Lou Lou Who (the Whoville postmaster) finally stands up to him and reminds everyone that they still have Christmas spirit and that the true meaning of Christmas is to spend time with your family and friends. The people accept his speech and begin to sing. Hoping that the change of mood would inspire the Grinch, Cindy Lou goes to Mount Crumpit to find him. The Grinch reveals that he intends to push the stolen gifts off the top of the mountain after he hears the Whos crying. However, instead of crying, he hears the joyful singing of the Whos. Infuriated over the failure of his plan, the Grinch has an epiphany about what Christmas is really about: not material gifts, but spending time with your loved ones, an insight that profoundly touches him and causes his heart to grow to three times its original size. When the sleigh full of stolen gifts begins to go over the edge of the cliff, the Grinch desperately tries to save them to no avail. However, when he realizes Cindy Lou has come to wish him a merry Christmas and is in danger of falling off the cliff with the sleigh, the Grinch finds enough strength to lift the sleigh, the gifts and Cindy Lou to safety. After a long descent down Mount Crumpit, the Grinch returns to Whoville with Cindy and the gifts. He confesses to the burglary and apologizes for his actions towards the Whos. He owns up his crimes to the police as they arrive, but the Whos reconcile with him, much to May Who's dismay. Martha turns down May Who's proposal and decides that she would rather stay with the Grinch instead. The redeemed Grinch starts a new life with the Whos, commemorating the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Personality The Grinch is an unpleasant "Who-hating" grouch with a wicked temper, sour attitude, depressed judgment and a heart about two sizes too small (the only exception to this is the end of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" where he becomes whole-hearted and loving) and is always out to ruin something. The Grinch's only friend is his pet dog, Max, a big-eyed pooch who is loyal to his master despite the Grinch treating Max like a nuisance. Max also is an unwitting accompany in the Grinch's plots. The Grinch forces him to masquerade as a "reindeer" by attaching a crooked pair of horns on him and making Max pull the sleigh with all the Whos' Christmas trappings inside. In the movie, he is portrayed as having a reputation similar to Bigfoot, although in his case, he is known to exist. He is also a skilled architect, having built his sleigh and many of the contraptions within his cave himself. The Grinch also bears a grudge against the Mayor of Whoville who had bullied him as a child and is his rival in winning Martha May Who's heart. On at least 2 occasions, the Grinch has demonstrated above-average (even superhuman) strength. Whether this is a trait commonly found in his species or simply examples of adrenaline rush is never stated outright. He is seen to give up his evil reputation and actually become important (or more important) to Whoville. Appearance The Grinch has a large bulbous stomach, long fingers and feet, a pear-shaped body (much like the Whos), yellow teeth and is covered in green hair. He has red pupils and yellow eyeballs. He stands 5' 9" to 6' 6" to 7'. His fingers and feet look longer due to the long portions of hair coming off of them. He has large, sinister black eyebrows, and deep lines on his forehead. His mouth lines are subtle when he is in a neutral mood, yet very stretched when he is happy. He has a pair of brooding, deep-set, yellow ovoid eyes with red irises - although they are noted to become more round and white and feature blue irises after the Grinch's "conversion". Another physical characteristic noted to change after the Grinch learns the true meaning of Christmas is his face, which in addition to the line softening mentioned above, becomes somewhat heart-shaped as he smiles broadly. A long neck is prominent, with layers of green fur coming down it. He seems to have pockets in the fur of his large stomach, as he rests his hands inside this area. Videogame appearance The Grinch appears as the playable character in the 2000 video game tie-in of the movie (which is very loosely based off the film as well as the book). The Grinch decides to destroy the Whos Christmas, however when he loses his blue prints to his gadgets which end up scattering around the place he is forced to go on a journey to collect them. The player is given tasks to do, such as smashing presents and other mischievous things to torment the Whos. Max the Dog is also a playable character which the Grinch can use to gain access to areas to help him progress further. Along the way the player collects parts for the Grinch's sleigh, and once completed they are involved in a boss mission which they chase down Santa Claus in his sleigh and shoot him down. But like the film and book, the Grinch realizes the Whos are still happy. Once his heart grows, he returns to Whoville and apologies for his actions. Relationship Cindy Lou Who When he first met Cindy at the post office, they didn't get along since The Grinch was bad and think that Cindy is just like the other Whos who only care about presents. Even though he did save her from the stamping machine, he just don't want to admit that he only did that because he care. Later, he met Cindy again after she found that the only reason he hate Christmas is because he had a tragic past and Cindy think that he's funny and not afraid of him which it upset him, but decide to go to the celebration. As the movie continue, The grinch went bad, got revenge, decide to stole Christmas and realize what he have done after realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending with your love ones. At the ending, he return the gifts and got a friendly kiss from Cindy who care about him. Then they becomes best friends as the movie ends. Martha May Whovier He always have a crush on Martha ever since childhood and do anything to win her heart until he made a gift for Martha, but attempted to shave his face after being made fun of for having a "beard", cutting himself by accident. When his classmates and teacher saw his face covered with shaving tape the next morning, they laughed at him. He lost his temper, went on a rampage and ran away to live on a mountain to the north of Whoville, Mount Crumpit. As years passed, he later met her again when they both adults now and he was flirting with her during the competition until his rival Augustus propose to her by making him jealous and anger too. At the end, after the Grinch reformed, Martha call off the engagement and decide to be with him since Martha always love The Grinch which that make The Grinch really happy. Max the Dog Max is the dog and companion of The Grinch. We don't know how or when The Grinch got him, but we think that The Grinch found him during his childhood. Max was first seen when he scare the Whos with the huge monster with a growl. His master, The Grinch was proud of him for scaring them, but upset that those Whos won't leave him alone. So, he got a plan to prank those Whos at Whoville. Their plan works until they met Cindy Lou Who at the post office and when Cindy's in trouble, Max order his master to save her which the grinch did. After saving Cindy, they left and make crank calls until they decide to go home where they live at Mt. Crumpit. He wasn't seen again until Cindy came to Mt. Crumpit to invite his master to join the party and later on, The Grinch decide to go. After The Grinch was having a bad time (thank to the mayor), the grinch came home and realize that Max was having a party by himself include having a great time. Then, his master threw him out and told Max that if he's not gonna help, he'll do something bad to him until somehow Max give him a idea: to dress as Santa Claus, so he can steal Christmas. Before they head to Whoville, The Grinch realize that he forget the reindeer and notice that if he can't find one, he'll use Max instead. His master make Max as a reindeer and they heard Whoville to steal presents every single house. After got every single presents, they were heading home until the sled was out of gas. So, The Grinch make Max to pull the sled all the way home and Max was tired after they both got home. While his master was about to push the sled, he and Max realize that the Whos are singing without any presents. At first, The Grinch was mad about it, then confuse and suddenly realize that Christmas isn't about presents, it's about spending time with the people you love. After The Grinch realize what he had done, he told Max that he love him and Max give him a happy lick until his master told him to give him some space. Then, Max realize that the sled is about to fall and warn his master. After his master saving the sled include Cindy Lou Who, they head back to Whoville to bring the presents back. At the end, we see Max was sitting next to Cindy when she serve him a feast and started to eat Augustus May Who He and Augustus know each other since childhood, but he always hate Augustus after he and the classmate laugh at him for being a freak which it upset him and hate Christmas ever since. As years passed, they both had a crush on Martha too and they do anything to win Martha's heart. At the celebration, Augustus decide to make The Grinch remember his past by giving him a shave and propose to Martha right in front of him which it make The Grinch hurt, jealous and anger by destroy the celebration. At the end, Augustus still upset that The Grinch ruin Christmas and want him arrest until The Grinch reformed and return the gift by saying that he was sorry which it upset him more and Martha call off the engagement by being with The Grinch. The Whos Back then, he was being bullied by Augustus and the classmate by calling him a freak. Ever since, he hate the Whos and Christmas. That's all change until he met Cindy Lou and save her from the stamping machine at the post office. At the celebration, he was enjoying himself and almost won over, Augustus gives him an electric shaver as a present, reminding him of his awful humiliation at school and asks Martha to marry him, promising her a new car in return. This causes the Grinch to openly berate the Whos for thinking that Christmas is about gifts that they will just dispose of later, in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. He then goes on to ruin the party by burning the Christmas tree with a makeshift flamethrower. At the end, he reformed after realize that he was wrong about Christmas and return the gifts by telling the Whos that he was sorry for being cruel in the past which the Whos forgave him and let him commemorating the Christmas feast with them in his cave. His Heroic Side *He saved Cindy Lou Who from the stamping machine *He stopped the sleigh from falling off the cliff. *He gave back the gifts to the people in Whoville. Trivia *The Grinch is very similar to John Silver from Treasure Planet: **Both save the protagonists from falling (Cindy to The Grinch, Jim to Silver). **Both turned good at the end. **Both started off as antagonists of the story and later good. **Both have pets (Max to The Grinch, Morph to Silver). **Both become friends with the protagonists (Cindy to The Grinch, Jim to Silver). **Both had happy endings (The Grinch got a kiss (in the cheek) from Cindy, got the girl of his dream and bring the presents back, Silver give Jim a gift: Morph). *The Grinch is similar to Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer **Both had secret pasts (The Grinch had green fur while Rudolph has a red nose). **Both had love interests (Zoey and Martha May Whovier). **Both have love rivals (Augustus Maywho and Arrow). **Both were bullied (The Grinch was bullied by Augustus because of his green fur whilst Rudolph was bullied by Arrow because of his red nose). *The Grinch is somewhat similar to Cindy Lou Who like both don't have friends, both have parents (expect The Grinch was adopted) and both realize the true meaning of Christmas at the end. *The Grinch wasn't bad at first since he was being unwanted, getting bullied by his arch-enemy Mayor Augustus Maywho and trying to win the heart of his childhood sweetheart Martha May Whovier until he loses his temper and runs away from home. *The Grinch didn't want to admit that he need a friend when he's still bad until he met Cindy Lou Who who taught him a true meaning of friendship and love. Thanks to her, he reformed and become friends with her. *The Grinch is similar to Wreck-It Ralph: **Both were treated like freaks. **Both were bad in their own ways. **Both become friends with the heroines (Cindy Lou Who to The Grinch, Vanellope von Schweetz to Ralph). **Both save the heroines from danger (The Grinch saves Cindy from falling off a cliff, Ralph saves Vanellope from King Candy aka Turbo) and both realize the true meaning of friendship. *Jim Carrey's Grinch suit was made of yak hairs which were dyed green and sewn one by one onto a spandex suit. *Before Jim Carrey was cast to play the Grinch, Jack Nicholson and Eddie Murphy were briefly considered. *The Grinch is very similar to Davey Stone: **Both were bad at the beginning by doing bad stuff. **Both are in love with their childhood heroines (Martha May Whovier to The Grinch, Jennifer Friedman to Davey). **Both don't want to cry after they have a dark secret past until they realize something important and finally cries. **Both had a bad relationship with the character until they got along at the end after they both redeemed themselves. **Both redeemed themselves at the end. **Both got their girls of their dreams at the end and both become friends with the characters (The Grinch to Cindy Lou Who, Davey to Whitey Duvall). *The Grinch is similar to Nick Wilde: **Both started out as bad, tricky and sly guys. **Both become friends with the heroines (Cindy Lou to The Grinch, Judy to Nick). **Both had dark memories which is why they're being so mean and never trust the people they hate. **Both realize that they were wrong about the heroines since they're not like one of them. **Both feel betrayed by the heroines after what they say about them or bring back the memories of their past which makes them upset (The Grinch was upset, because his childhood bully made him remember the Christmas shave he gave him from the past and Augustus proposed to Martha May Whovier, Nick felt ashamed and hurt by Judy's words by saying that predators are naturally savage, unlike prey such as bunnies) **Both care about the heroines than themselves. **Both save the heroines from danger. **Both redeemed themselves by becoming heroes. **Both become friends with the heroines at the end. *The Grinch is constantly believed to be the main villain of the book, 1966 cartoon and film. However, this is never true as the Grinch is simply an isolated, grumpy antihero. In later cartoons, he is played as a true villain. *Dr. Seuss admitted in interviews that he based the Grinch on himself when he felt ambivalence towards Christmas. As a hint, the Grinch mentions he has put up with Christmas 'for 53 years;' Seuss was 53 years old when the book was published. *Though he is almost always described as green, it is only in the 1966 cartoon that he became that color, on the suggestion of director Chuck Jones. Dr. Seuss thought he should be grey, as he was drawn in the book. *Unlike the book or 1966 cartoon where the Grinch is a smart, scheming individual, the film shows him to be a comical insane person with the scheming qualities. *In some ways, the film shows that the mayor is just as much a villain as the Grinch, maybe even worse. It's because of the Mayor's bullying, that caused the Grinch to become cold hearted. Similar Heroes *John Silver (Disney's Treasure Planet) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) *The Beast (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Davey Stone (Eight Crazy Night) *Anger (Inside Out) *Maleficent (Disney's Maleficent) *Raphael (TMNT) *Kovu (The Lion King 2) *Megamind (Megamind) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Branch (Trolls) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) *Philoctetes (Disney's Hercules) *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Felonious Gru (Despicable Me) *Red (The Angry Birds) *Harry Osborn (Marvel's Spider-Man) *Garfield *Iago (Aladdin) Gallery The Grinch 15.jpeg|The Grinch disguise as a Who by wearing a mask and a brown hoodie The Grinch 9.jpeg|"The...the...the....THE GRINCH!" The Grinch 6.jpeg|"Yes, down a size and an a half!" The Grinch 5.png|The Grinch as a baby Imagegrinchboy.jpg|The Grinch as a child Cindy Lou and The Grinch 3.jpg|The Grinch met Cindy Lou again when she came to his home Untitled-00:54:05.jpg|The Grinch getting even with the citizens of Who-ville The Grinch 8.jpeg|The Grinch was singing "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" The Grinch 19.jpg|"That feels good!" The Grinch 2.png|The Grinch finally realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your friends and family who love you which that make him so soft and his heart grew 3 sizes that day The_Grinch_14.png|The Grinch's Tears of Despair The Grinch 14.jpeg|The Grinch jumps to reach the sled which he miss it and trying to stop the sleigh with his own hands The Grinch.png|The Grinch was surprised that Cindy Lou came back and realize that she does care about him The Grinch 16.png|The Grinch's dilemma: Save Cindy Lou or let go since he don't have any strength to pick up the sled The_Grinch_3.jpg|The Grinch saves Cindy Lou and the sled Untitled-01:33:14.jpg|"I am the Grinch who stole Christmas, and I am sorry." The Grinch 2.jpg|The Grinch smiling and longing to have a friend and win Martha's heart (even though he was bad at first until he change into good and succeed) The Grinch and Cindy Lou 4.jpg|Cindy and the Grinch have become friends after The Grinch redeemed himself The Grinch 16.jpeg|The Grinch, Martha May Whovier, Cindy Lou Who and the people of Whoville sang "Welcome Christmas" The Grinch and Martha.jpg|The Grinch and Martha May are together at the end Videos How the Grinch Stole Christmas (9 9) Movie CLIP - The Grinch Finally Cares (2000) HD Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Male Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Nameless Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Tricksters Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Victims Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Orphans Category:Love Rivals Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Neutral Good Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Forgivers Category:Adventurers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bully Slayers Category:Con artist Category:Control Freaks Category:Defectors Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Egalitarian Category:Extremists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Goal Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Honorable Category:Honest Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Non-Action Category:On & Off Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Protectors Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Role Models Category:Scapegoat Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vigilante Category:Thieves Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Famous Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Empowered Category:Rogues Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Contradictory